Opposing Labels
by Rock Gecko
Summary: It was a perfect moment. But that was back in primary school. Back when things such as labels didn't matter... And the two boys in the centre of the photo? SasuNaru Yaoi AU Slight OOC HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Opposing Labels

By Rock Gecko

Sasuke X Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1: Prologue

'_Okay children, get ready for the camera!' A young teacher with a faint scar across his nose smiled as his students scrambled around, mostly pairing with their best friends and joining with other groups. The ten year olds finally settled down, and laughed at the photographer lady, who was waving a pink fluffy puppet around to get the shyer ones to smile. The teacher stood beside his pupils, smiling proudly while the photographer got the camera ready. _

'_Alright everyone! Say "banana squash"!' A chorus of 'banana squash' sounded out into the air as a bright flash captured the perfect moment. All the children were smiling and waving in the photograph. Some of the girls were smiling shyly, while some of the boys had pulled a funny face, or happened to blink at that particular moment. _

_The group that stood out however, were the ones right in the middle. Towards the left of the group, were three girls. One with short, light pink hair, one with blonde, and the other, a brunette, with her hair in small buns. The next children were two boys. One was quite chubby and had a few swirl patterns on his cheeks. The other had blinked at that particular moment, with his brown hair held up in a ponytail. Another boy stood behind them, his black hair cut in a bowl shape, and he was smiling brightly and had a look of triumph plastered across his face as he jumped in the air. _

_Towards the right side of the group, a girl and a boy stood together. Both with pale eyes, the girl seemed to be trying to hide behind the boy, while the boy was just stood, looking at the camera not seeming to care. Two other boys stood beside them, one holding onto a white, teddy-dog, and the other, with a pair of sunglasses on, and seemingly entranced with a butterfly that had just flown past. Three different children stood behind them, the one in the middle was smiling brightly, with flaming red hair and a love heart painted on his head. The blonde girl next to him, was smirking at the camera, a paint brush badly hidden in her skirt pocket. The last one, the brunette of the three was playing with a puppet, not looking at the camera._

_And finally, the two boys in the middle of the photograph. Complete opposites in looks, but they appeared to be the best of friends. A blonde boy, was grinning happily. His golden locks shone in the light of the summers day, and his tanned skin gleamed with a light layer of sweat. His right arm was around another boys' neck. The other boy, with raven black hair, was only smiling slightly. His pale skin was practically white compared to that of the other boys'. One arm was lifted, and waving at the camera and the other was around the blonde boy._

_It was a perfect moment._

_But what really made the moment perfect though, was the fact that everyone was together. Happy, and smiling, not having any other worries in the world._

_But that was back in primary school. Back when things such as labels didn't matter. Back when everyone could be anyone and not be judged. Now… In high school, the once ten year olds, now seventeen, have separated from each other. Don't get me wrong, some of them remained friends. But sadly, the two boys in the centre of the photograph? The ones that had promised to be the best of friends forever? Well… Take a look yourself…_

_-----_

'Take that you fucking Goth!' A punch was thrown but was easily dodged as the raven haired boy grabbed the others hand and kneed him in the stomach. The other boy coughed and doubled over, his cap falling off his head and revealing silky, golden locks underneath. The raven haired boy smirked, and flipped the blonde over so that he was pinning him down. 'Shut the fuck up. You Chavs are all bark and no bite.' Spat the raven, his voice dripping with venom. Even being pinned down, the blonde turned his head around as far as humanely possible, and smirked at the raven above him.

'Oh yeah? I bet you'd like me to bite you, seeing as you're a fucking queer! Go slit your wrists and slate a pig or something!'

'The word is slaughter. And no. I don't want you to bite me. Seeing as you probably have AIDS or HIV or some other sexually transmitted disease.'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP TEME!'

'Like to see you make me.'

'Uzumaki! Uchiha! I should've known it'd be you two causing all this commotion!'

The heads of the two boys whipped up at the sound of the teacher who was glaring heatedly at them both. Letting go of the blonde and standing up, the raven folded his arms and glared as the blonde rose also, rubbing the back of his neck. Cerulean blue eyes turned and stared into obsidian black ones, as the two boys started off a glaring contest. The students all around who had been witnessing the fight, stared intently at the two opposites, looking back and forth between them, wondering who was going to break first.

'Oh will you two just pack it in! Both of you! Detention after school tonight, and don't even think about skipping it!' At this statement, the two broke off simultaneously and stared at the teacher. 'What?!' they both shouted, staring disbelievingly at the back of their sensei, who had left, muttering about how immature students could be.

'This is all your fault teme!' The blonde pointed out, glaring at the raven. The darker haired boy chuckled and turned to walk away. 'Whatever dobe.' 'Teme! Don't call me that!' As the blonde went to hit the raven again, a hand reached out and placed itself on the blondes shoulder. 'Forget it Naruto. He probably wants to go and slit his wrists anyway.' The blonde boy, namely Naruto, turned around and faced one of he closet friends, and his partner in crime, Kiba Inuzaka.

The brunettes face twisted into a smirk as he saw one the raven approach one of the goth girls who had been watching the fight. 'Sasuke better watch out, because next time I'll knock him out flat!' Naruto glared one last time at 'Sasuke', before picking up some school books he had dropped, and shoved them into his jean pockets. The blonde left with Kiba, and the crowd dissolved.

'Are you okay Sasuke-kun?' asked the goth girl timidly. She glanced downwards, not looking directly into Sasuke's eyes. 'Yeah Hinata, don't worry about me. It'll take a lot more than that to do any damage.' He gave her a small smile, knowing that she was slightly more sensitive than most people. Hinata simply smiled back shyly, and turned around to walk away. Sasuke sighed, picking up his black school bag, that was practically covered in chains. Without another glance to anyone, the two boys left their separate ways, each one heading in the opposite direction to the other. One blonde, the other dark.

But little did they know, things were going to take a drastic change soon. And it would all start… In detention…

-----

**A/N:** Just to point out, I've used the English schooling system okay? And I am also in no way implying that things in this story are true. I've just always lived in a 'Chavs and Goths Hate Each Other' world so… yeah…


	2. Chapter 2: Detention

Chapter 2: Detention

'Damn it to hell!' Naruto shouted as he slammed his locker door shut, the bright red ink staring back at him almost mockingly. As it turned out, Sasuke and his group of friends decided to get Naruto back for starting a fight and getting them detentions. So while Naruto and Kiba had been in gym class, Sasuke had sneaked in, and spray painted Naruto's locker with the word 'Chav!' written in big hateful letters across the door. 'Hey Naruto! What… Mother-' Kiba stalked up to the ruined locker door, and stared disbelievingly at it. The other boys in the gym class had started to return now, and some of them were pointing and laughing in Naruto's general direction. 'That son of a- C'mon Kiba. I'm going to sort that dickhead out once and for all.' Naruto's angry glare, suddenly turned into a mischievous smirk. 'And I've got the perfect way to pay him back.'

'Do you think he's started crying yet?' A girl with dark brown hair, in two buns looked backwards at the raven haired goth, smiling as she did so. 'Hn. I wouldn't be surprised if he's planning to do something back to me at this very minute. But, knowing that he won't give up his reputation of being a dumb-ass chav, he'll plot in his own sweet time.' Sasuke said in his usual monotonous voice. The girl, smiled and went back to staring at the changing room doors, as if waiting for their prey to come out and attack.

-----

'T-Tenten. M-maybe we should go. I d-don't think Naruto-kun is g-going to be very happy about what we d-did to his l-locker…' The timid voice of Hinata once again pierced through the silence, and the rest of the group turned towards her. She blushed heavily and went back to staring at the floor, her bark blue bangs falling into her pale eyes as she tried to look anywhere but at her friends. 'Hey, it's okay Hinata. It's not like anybody's going to get hurt, okay?' The brunette named Tenten smiled sympathetically and wrapped an arm around the shy girl in comfort. _Even after seven years, she still won__'t do anything to hurt anyone…_ The brunette thought. Hinata relaxed and smiled at her friend.

Sasuke sighed. It had been almost ten minutes, and the rest of the boys in gym class had already left. _Maybe Gai-sensei__'s making him clean up the ink._ Sasuke smirked at the thought of this. Just as he was about to go into the changing rooms himself, and ask what the fuck was taking him so long, he felt something warm and wet, sliding down his cheek and onto the inside of his shirt. 'What the…' Sasuke looked up, which, as he realised seconds later, was probably one of the biggest mistakes he'd made in his life ever.

'Ha! How'd you like that you dirty goth?' Naruto laughed, pointing at the completely soaked Uchiha. Sasuke was covered in what appeared to be warm red water. 'You better tell me what the fuck this stuff is NOW Uzumaki, or I swear to god that I will rip your throat out…' Sasuke muttered threateningly. Naruto smirked, and put on a face of mock confused. 'Why Uchiha! I thought that you would've known considering your, like, the prodigy of the school after all.' Naruto smirked again, as Sasuke sent him one of his infamous death glares. Sighing, and realising that he wasn't going to get any other reaction out of the raven, Naruto picked up the bucket, threw it at the Goth's head, and turned to leave with the laughing Kiba right behind him. 'It's pig's blood Uchiha. You know! That thing you slaughter every fucking-' Naruto's sentence was cut off as the blonde was thrown to the ground, and proceeded to be punched multiple times in the face.

'YOU FUCKING DUMBASS! I'M A FUCKING VEGAN AND YOU GO AND DRENCH ME IN FUCKING PIG'S BLOOD?!' yelled a very, very angry raven, who showed no mercy, punching Naruto in the face over and over. Sasuke threw another punch at Naruto, but was stopped unexpectedly by the blonde blocking, and even more unexpected when Sasuke was thrown off by a punch to the side of the head, compliments from Naruto. 'Oh get over yourself Uchiha!' Naruto, winced as the pain in his cheek got worse. He slowly stood himself up with the help of Kiba, and together, they did their best to get as far away as possible, from the now very pissed off Sasuke.

'Sasuke…'

'Forget about it Hinata. I'll sort him out in detention after school…'

Hinata shut her mouth, stopping herself from the comment that she was going to make. But the sentence echoed over in her mind. _But Sasuke-kun__… Naruto-kun was crying…_

-----

The high chime of a bell sounded, marking the end of the school day. This was the time of day that everyone could finally relax and not worry about schoolwork, until early next morning. The majority of people felt this way. But there are always some people, when this time of day is the time they dreaded. Typical delinquents of everyday youth. Having to stay behind in school for another hour or two, until their teachers saw fit that they had had a proper punishment. These were the people in…

Detention.

Today, there were only two in detention. At one side of the room, sat in the middle row, and staring lazily out of the window, was a raven haired boy, better known as Sasuke Uchiha. Although he got into quite a few fights in school, the school board never threatened to expel him, simply because he was their trump card. Being the top in all classes, and the heir to the Uchiha Corporation, he gave the school their place as one of the top schools in Konoha. Most of the students and pupils labelled him as a goth, though he didn't really care for such things. _If they think I__'m a goth, let them think that_, he would always say. Sasuke sighed as he glanced at the clock, realising that it hadn't even been ten minutes, and proceeded to stare out the window again.

One the other side of the room, sat in the very back row, as far back in the corner as humanely possible, sat Naruto Uzumaki, your typical everyday blonde, who was just too hyper for his own good. Naruto was the complete opposite of Sasuke, being the school delinquent. The teachers always complained about how abusive he was towards staff and other students. The only reason why Naruto hadn't been expelled yet, was the simple fact that the head teacher of the school was his legal guardian, Tsunade Sannin. Naruto had been given the label of a chav, so the stereotypical image that everyone got of him, was that he was dumb, abusive and smoked crack.

But even though Naruto played up to the stereotypical comments, inside, he wasn't all that bad a person. He still wasn't as smart as Sasuke, but he wasn't dumb either. He hated bullying and all forms of it, and he'd never even heard of crack, let alone smoked it. But because of what he had been labelled, it was a sort of pressure that was always put upon him. And the one thing Naruto didn't act well under, was pressure.

Finally, at the very front of the classroom, sat behind a red oak desk, was a middle-aged silver haired teacher. Who, for one reason or the other, always covered up half his face with a mask. In his right hand, he held a bright orange book, and on the front, the title read 'Icha Icha Paradise'. _A typical perverts book__…_

The silence in the room continued, with the occasional sound of the teacher turning a page. Suddenly, a high pitched squeal sounded down the corridor and reached the ears of the three people in the detention room. Before anyone could ask what it was, a young woman threw open the door, and skidded to a halt in front of the teacher's desk. 'Can I…Help you Arisa-san?' asked the silver haired man, tilting his head in confusion as to why the young cleaner was so shook up. The young woman was shaking, and she was clutching nervously at her cleaner's uniform.

'P-please come with me Kakashi-sensei. A-all the animal have escaped from the biology classroom.' The teacher, known as Kakashi nodded, before standing up and putting his book down on the desk. Before he exited the door, he addressed the two students in the room. 'Do whatever the hell you want. Just don't kill each other or the classroom before I get back, okay?' He gave a small smile, under the mask, and left. Making sure to shut the door and lock it before he ran off towards the source of trouble, with the hysterical cleaner right behind him.

Back in the classroom however, the two students were settled in a really uncomfortable silence. Well, Sasuke wasn't uncomfortable, he just didn't care, but somehow Naruto had convinced himself after the fight today, that Sasuke was going to kill him for throwing 'pig's blood' over him. _It wasn__'t even blood! I just used the ink that I cleaned off my locker and mixed it with some warm water! _Naruto moved a hand to his swollen cheek and winced as an immense pain spread over the area. _I can__'t believe I had to go and cry after Uchiha punched me! Well… It was only in front Kiba, and I can trust Kiba with my life…_ Naruto hissed as the pain got worse when he tried to open his mouth.

Sasuke broke away form his trance as he turned around to see the blonde, clutching the side of the desk so hard his knuckles were turning white. The swollen cheek had know started to bruise badly, and Naruto looked like he was in immense pain. _I swear I didn__'t punch him THAT hard…_ Sighing, Sasuke reached into his chain covered, black bag, and pulled out the ice box that kept his lunch cool. Reaching in again, he pulled out he gym shirt, and wrapped the ice box in it. Standing up, he glanced over at the blonde, who still seemed oblivious to what the raven had been doing, Sasuke, started walking over to said blonde.

_Maybe I should apologise… But then he'd think I'm giving up to him! He's so arrogant like that. Mind you, he always has been… _Naruto was snapped back to reality when something soft and cold was gently pressed against his swollen cheek. Snapping his eyes upwards, he saw Sasuke staring down at him, a cool cloth in his right hand, pressing gently against the blondes cheek. The raven had a look of indifference on his face, but as Naruto stared into the deep, obsidian orbs, he couldn't help but remember a time…

----- _Flashback -----_

'_Give us your lunch money kid!' Three huge boys, towered menacingly over a young five year old, who was desperately trying to keep the money bag away from the older children. The blonde stared defiantly at the other three, almost as if daring them to try anything. 'Give us your money now!' The biggest, and obvious leader of the three demanded, in an almost deadly way._

'_No! Go away, or I'll tell Iruka-sensei on you!' The blonde shook his head defiantly, and continued to glare at the older boy. The largest of the three growled, and grabbed the five year old Naruto's golden locks, and lifted him off his feet. The boy put his lips to the blonde's ear. 'You're going to regret that you little shit…'_

_-----_

'_Sasuke! Pass the ball! Pass it!' The raven ignored the shouts and continued to head towards the goal, the soccer ball at his feet. Suddenly, out of no where, another body tackled the soccer ball roughly, out from under Sasuke's feet, and the raven proceeded to tumble, and fall to the ground, as the other boy ran off with the ball. 'You should have passed Sasuke!' a five year old Kiba shouted at him, pouting at the fact the other team had now scored a goal, and was a point ahead of them now. The raven merely 'hn' d and stood up, dusting himself off. He then headed towards the side of the school field where a group of girls were playing with some freshly cut grass and twigs._

'_Sasuke-kun! Do you want to help us make a nest for the baby birds?' asked a pink haired girl, smiling as she picked up another small twig and placed it neatly on a pile of green grass cuttings. Sasuke smiled and kneeled down so that he was the same height as the other girls._

'_Nah, I think I'm going to go for a little walk though, but I'll come back later and help you find a place to put the nest okay Sakura-chan?' Sasuke smiled as he ruffled the pink haired girls hair a bit, before standing up and walking onto the cemented playground, which was separated by a short wall._

_He glanced around the empty playground and wasn't surprised since it was a lovely summer's day and everyone was on the field. 'Now I can finally be alone…' The raven said to no one in particular, and started to wander around. Suddenly, his hearing picked up the sound of someone sobbing, and he turned towards the noise. It appeared to be coming from behind the school shed where everyone kept their bikes. Raising an eyebrow, the curious five year old slowly walked towards the run-down shed, and peered behind it._

_The situation he saw made him let out a loud gasp. A five year old boy was crouched on the floor. His golden locks were matted to his bruised face with a mixture of blood and sweat. Both eyes were as black as a panda's and fresh cuts and bruises decorated the blonde's body. His orange t-shirt was bloodstained, his black shorts were ripped in places. Sasuke carefully approached the smaller boy. 'Are you okay?' He asked, in genuine worry. The blonde looked up, and Sasuke felt his heart melt at the cerulean blue eyes, brimming with unshed tears. Seeing that it was only a boy the same age as himself, Naruto wiped the unshed tears from his eyes, and gave the raven a small painful smile._

'_I'm okay… Just a little sore, that's all…' His voice was cracked, and he was desperately trying to stop himself from crying in front of the raven._

'_You're not okay! I'll go get Iruka-sensei!' Sasuke said, while motioning to Naruto that he would be right back. Naruto finally dropped the fake smile, as tears made their way to his eyes again. He nodded silently, and Sasuke ran off towards the white school building, his rage rising at the thought of whoever it was that had done that to the blonde angel._

_-----_

'_There you are! Are you feeling better Naruto-chan?' A young brown haired teacher with a scar across his nose smiled at the, now bandaged up, Naruto, who was happily sipping on a cup of hot chocolate. 'Yup! Thank you Iruka-sensei!' Naruto gave the teacher a huge smile. Iruka however, smiled and shook his head. 'I think the person you should be thanking is Sasuke-chan. After all, he did save you didn't he?' Iruka said, motioning to the small raven, who was twiddling with his thumbs._

_The blonde, let out a small gasp of shock, and he placed his mug down, and climbed carefully off the high stool. He then approached, the slightly taller raven, and pulled him into a warm embrace. 'Thank you Sasuke-kun…' The blonde muttered happily, content in staying with the other warm body. Sasuke blushed faintly, and put his arms around the smaller boy, hugging him back. 'No problem…dobe…' The raven whispered fondly. 'Teme! Don't call me that!' Naruto shouted playfully back at Sasuke._

'_Both of you! Mind your language!'_

'_Sorry Iruka-sensei!' The both chorused, but smiled at each other. Iruka also smiled. Sighing and standing up, he left the two children in the medical room, while going to check up on his class. No telling what a class of five year olds would do without a teacher around._

_--- One Week Later ---_

'_S-Sasuke. That's them.' Naruto was shuddering as he pointed towards a group of three older looking boys. Sasuke looked in the direction that Naruto was pointing at, and his eyes narrowed. There stood three large looking boys, they were laughing about something or other, and in the biggest one's hand, was a small packet with what appeared to be, money inside it. _

_Sasuke took Naruto's hand into his own and looked him in the eye. 'Naruto… I don't want you to watch this.' the raven haired child said in a serious tone. 'I want you to go behind the school shed, cover your ears, and wait until I come to you. Do you understand?' Naruto was shocked at the use of tone from the raven, but nodded understandingly. He gave Sasuke one last hug, before letting go of his hand and wandered towards the back of the school shed. He then sat down and covered his ears as he was told, and started to hum a little tune to himself._

'_Baa-baa, black sheep, have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full…' He started to hear some faint shouting, so he pressed his hands tighter over his ears and started to sing a bit louder. **'Baa-baa, black sheep, have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full. One for the master, one for the dame, and one for the little boy…'**_

'…_who lives down the lane.' Naruto heard the sound, and felt the tap on his shoulder, as he opened his eyes, which he didn't realised he'd shut, and removed his hands from his ears. Sasuke stood above him, smiling down at him. He didn't have any cuts, or any sign of injury of any sort. In his right hand, he held three small bags of money. 'I didn't know which one was yours so I took them all.' Sasuke smiled at the confused look Naruto gave him, but was thrown back as Naruto tackled him into a hug. 'Thank you so much Sasuke!' The blonde snuggled himself into the crook of Sasuke's neck, who now happened to be blushing. The raven attentively wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, and let out a relieved sigh._

'_From now on Naruto, I promise to protect you from anything…' Sasuke whispered. The blonde looked up with a small smile on his face._

'_Anything, Sasuke?'_

'_Anything…'_

_----- End Flashback -----_

'Hey dobe! Snap out of it!' Naruto's head flew backwards as he realised Sasuke was waving a hand in front of his face. Looking around confused, Naruto remembered again where he was. 'Geez, you space out on me like that again and I'll call the hospital. It can't be good for you to be able to constantly shut down your brain… Oh wait… I forgot. You don't have one…' Sasuke smirked, expecting some stupid comeback from the blonde, but surprisingly, he got no such thing. Naruto was still staring off at the wall, seemingly in another day-dream. The swelling on his cheek had gone down slightly, but the bruise was still there and the ice pack now lay forgotten on the table in front of the blonde.

Before Sasuke could make another comment, Naruto finally spoke up. 'Do you remember that time when you found me beat up behind the bike shed?' Sasuke was taken aback by the comment, and glanced wearily at the door, as if scared someone would over hear them talking together. He then turned back to Naruto, and saw that he was still in his daydreaming state. 'Yeah, I remember. But why are you bringing it up now?' Sasuke asked, staring at the blond thoughtfully.

Naruto continued to stare, not giving him an answer. All that could be heard was the ticking of a clock at the front of the classroom. 'I just…' Naruto started, but what cut off as the door to the classroom slammed open, revealing a very dishevelled Kakashi standing in the doorway.

'Okay! Detentions out early today because of escaped animals in the biology classrooms, so get your asses out of the school campus before I go all ninja on your ass!' Sasuke rolled his eyes at the silver haired teacher's threat, and picked up his gym shirt, with the ice pack in. Naruto finally snapped out of his daydream, and gave Sasuke a death glare, before standing up, shoving past the raven and running out the door, shouting 'See ya mother fuckers!'

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. _Typical, dumb-ass chav…_

-----

**A/N: **In the reviews, I got quite a lot of people asking what a 'Chav' was. A link is on my profile if you want a definition. Also, I wasn't planning to end the chapter here, but it would have been too troublesome to write the other part to it.


	3. Chapter 3: Babysitter

**Warning: Attempted Rape In First Part**

Chapter 3: Babysitter

It was around four-thirty as Naruto casually walked out of the school campus. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he turned towards the direction in which he was heading and started to walk. _Sasuke promised to protect me from anything that day. I wonder if he still remembers…_ Naruto quickly reverted back into his daydreaming stage, and continued to walk where his feet took him. Luckily, he was heading in the direction of home.

The walk home wasn't long for Naruto. On average, it would only take him just under half an hour. Konoha wasn't a big village compared to others, such as Sand and Sound. However, even though it was quite a small village, it was known all around for it's 'Top High School' and also for being the home town of the famous Uchiha Corporation.

The blonde looked up, and glanced around, before making a quick turn down an alleyway. The alley appeared deserted, but that didn't surprise Naruto seeing as he was practically the only person who walked down here. It was a shortcut to his home, so he took advantage over it.

"I'm so hungry…" he complained to no one in particular. His stomach grumbled in agreement, and the blonde grinned to himself, patting his stomach lightly. "Ah, don't worry. As soon as I get in, I'll boil up some water and eat myself some Ramen!" The stomach grumbled again, and Naruto laughed as he started walking a bit faster. At the end of the alley, there was a sharp turn to the left, making it look like a dead end to most people. But to Naruto, he knew it lead to a public park, which happened to be right the way across from his home.

Breaking into a run, Naruto grinned as the smell of flowers and freshly cut grass emitted from around the corner. "Ramen, here I come!" Just as the blonde sharply rounded the corner, he almost immediately fell over backwards onto his behind, as the person he knocked into, stumbled, but didn't fall. "Ow…" Naruto rubbed his cheek where the bruise Sasuke had given him was still there. Glancing upward, he was just about to give the person he'd knocked into a piece of his mind, when he was roughly grabbed by his hair and pulled upwards.

"Well well boys. Look who we got here!" Naruto's eyes widened as he stared into the face of an adult male, a few years older than him, and with a considerably larger body build. The bottom half of his face was covered in stubble, and crooked yellow teeth could be seen between the man's dark, cracked lips. His breath stunk of smoke, or more precisely, drugs, and the man's brown eyes were bloodshot, as if he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Y-You!" Naruto shouted, as he tried to struggle out of the man's grasp. But for this, he was given a hard punch to the stomach, which caused the blonde to double over in pain and be dropped roughly onto the hard concrete floor.

"Look here boys! You remember him? He was that kid we beat the crap out of when we were smaller!" There was a mumble of surprise and laughter, as the other men recalled their memories. Naruto growled, and stood up.

"Go fuck yourselves! That was years ago! I could beat the shit out of you if I wanted!" shouted the blonde, throwing the three men a glare. This shut the three up, but not for long, as Naruto was punched across the face and sent flying into the red, brick wall behind him. Naruto cried out sharply as the already painful bruise on his cheek, was made even more painful as the three crowded around the blonde, and literally started beating the blonde to a pulp.

The beating continued for a few minutes before Naruto was once again grabbed by his blonde locks, and his face was brought inches away from the leader of the three. The man pressed his dirty, lips near Naruto's ear, and said in a lust filled voice, "You're going to regret ever meeting me, because I'm going to fuck you senseless you little shit…"

Naruto's eyes widened, before he was once again, punched in the stomach, and pushed to the ground. The three males wasted no time in trying to undress their struggling prey. Naruto tried to call out, but was silenced by one of the men shoving their tongue into the blondes mouth. Naruto's eyes widened and he bit down hard on the intruding tongue, causing it to bleed. "You fucker…" The male growled and slapped the blonde, while ripping up his shirt, and tying the cloth around the blonde's mouth as a gag.

After a few more minutes of struggle, the males had finally gotten Naruto undressed and was staring down sadistically at him. Naruto tried to fight away the pieces of cloth that bound him, but damn it all the knots were tight. He gasped was he felt a grimy finger trailing along his naked back and towards his rear. Before he could do anything else, two hands were placed on his backside, as his cheek's were spread apart and something was placed against his entrance. The man once again leaned into Naruto's ear, nipping at it lightly before growling out "I'm sure you'll enjoy this you little fag…"

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the painful penetration. But it never came. In fact, the pressure on his backside had completely disappeared and what sounded like cries of pain sounded all around him. Opening his cerulean blue eyes again, he tried to crane his neck in the direction the cries were coming from. His eyes narrowed as he saw the back of another male, who was pinning one of the older men against the wall, and was continually punching him in the face. The man against the wall was pleading for the younger male to stop, but his cries were left unheard as the younger male punched harder and more accurately.

Craning his neck the other way, Naruto turned to see two unmoving bodies on the ground, one of them being the leader that had tried to rape him, and the other was the one who had shoved his tongue down the blonde's throat to silence him. The blonde turned back to look at the other male, the one who was still grovelling for his life and was still being punched repeatedly in the face. Something was being said from the younger male, and Naruto had to strain his ears so that he could hear.

"Touch. Naruto. Again. And. I. Will. Make. Your. Life. Hell." Between each word, the older received a hard punch, and the volume grew with every word that was said. _That voice…_ Naruto thought. _It couldn't be… Could it?_

Finally, the male was dropped to the ground, his face now a mess of blood and a broken nose. He slid to the ground, his body equally as unmoving as the other two before him. The younger males body was still turned away from his so that only his back could be seen. Naruto shuffled in his confines as he tried to gain the other boy's attention.

Dark obsidian eyes locked with cerulean blue ones as the two boys stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Sasuke stood there, glaring down at the blonde. His arms were folded and he stood looking smug. There was slight splatters of blood on his face, but apart from that, he looked the same as when he got dressed for school this morning. His long sleeved black shirt were laden with safety pins and chains, as were his black and blue bondage pants.

"Can't leave you alone for even a minute, can I?" The voice sent shivers up Naruto's spine as he glared back at the taller teen above him. The blonde started to shift and started to mumble in between the gag.

"Get me the fuck out of these knots teme!!" The blonde shouted angrily through the gag, though when he said this, it sounded more like "Gerff otta veese otts emie!!" Sasuke chuckled at the blondes attempts at trying to break the bonds, before swooping down and untying the gag around Naruto's swollen, rosy lips. But as soon as the gag left Naruto's mouth, Sasuke immediately regretted it as the blonde started screaming at him even more about 'taking his fucking sweet time while the blonde was tied up and very vulnerable'. At the last statement, Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, so the king of all chavs is 'vulnerable'?" Taunted the raven, while Naruto just started to let out a string of swear words, cursing the raven to hell. Sasuke rolled his eyes, annoyed and proceeded to tie the gag back around Naruto's mouth again.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing teme!?" Naruto shouted, his voice once again being muffled by the stupid gag. The raven sent the blonde his infamous Uchiha smirk and moved towards where the blonde's feet had been skilfully tied together. _At least those bastards have ONE talent…_ The Uchiha thought, taking out a penknife and cutting the cloth apart. He then moved upwards towards where Naruto's wrists were bound tightly.

But before he untied the blonde's wrists, the raven's lips quirked upwards into another smirk, as he 'accidentally' brushed his pale hand over the small of Naruto's back. This caused the gagged blonde to let out a gasp of surprise and craned his head to where Sasuke kneeled, looking as if nothing had happened, as he took the bound wrists and cut the cloth again with his penknife.

Feeling his wrists set free again, Naruto's hands immediately went to untie the gag around his mouth. Sasuke stood up, putting the penknife back into the safe confines of his many pockets on his trousers. "Need any help there?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the blonde's body started to shake as he stepped around, collecting up his jeans. Naruto didn't answer the raven as he picked up the shredded remains of his 'Ted Baker' shirt and stared at it distastefully.

After a while of awkward silence, Naruto had managed to slip his jeans on and his trainers. His shirt however, remained a problem, since most of the cloth that had been used to bound him, was ripped from his t-shirt. Sasuke stood indifferently, his back against the slightly blood stained wall and watched as Naruto tried to figure out a way in which he could wear the destroyed piece of clothing, without it looking, well, destroyed. As Naruto was contemplating these thoughts, Sasuke had begun to get impatient and had started to dig around in his chain covered school bag.

_Fuck! How the hell am I going to explain this ripped shirt to baa-chan?! She'll give me a right lecture…_ Naruto scratched his head confusedly, until he felt something soft and warm being draped over his exposed shoulders. His blue eyes widening as he spun himself around, just in time to see Sasuke zipping up his bag and throwing it onto his shoulder.

"See you at school tomorrow dobe…" and with that, the Uchiha prodigy stalked coldly past the blonde and walked towards the end of the alleyway.

"Teme! Don't call me that!" Naruto shouted back, glaring at the disappearing back of the raven. Looking down at himself, Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he saw a black hoodie draping over his naked upper half. The soft fabric was warm, and Naruto couldn't help but nuzzle into it slightly.

_This is the teme's favourite hoodie…_ Naruto thought to himself. _Oh well, might as well wear it. I'll wash the dirty goth germs off my body later._ And with no further thoughts, Naruto tossed the remains of his shirt into a conveniently placed metal bin, and pulled the hoodie onto his body so that he was actually wearing it, and zipped the front up. _Hmm… I can see why this is the teme's favourite. This thing is actually kind of comfy…_

-----

"Baa-Chan!! I'm home!" Naruto shouted as he entered a relatively large building. He threw his bag onto the cream leather sofa in the lounge, and proceeded towards the kitchen. The kitchen was fairly large, and modernised. Heading towards one of the cupboards on the left side of the kitchen, Naruto took out an instant ramen cup, and tore the lid off it. Whistling to himself, he walked over to the side board, and started to boil the water, placing the ramen cup by the kettle.

"Hey brat! I'm going out in a little while so… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Naruto flinched as the shout resounded over and over again inside his, relatively empty, head, and he was spun around to face an angry looking blonde woman, who happened to be well endowed.

The blonde woman to put it simply was his legal guardian. She wasn't related to him, even thought most people said they looked quite alike. However she had been his godmother when he was born and she also happens to be the head teacher and school doctor of Konoha High. Naruto pushed her hands away from his arms as he tried to get to the kettle which was now starting to boil.

"I'm alright Tsunade, I just got into another fight after school is all," Naruto lied. He didn't want to tell his guardian that he had nearly been raped because he knew that she wouldn't stop until she found out who it was, and beat them to a bloody pulp… Which Sasuke had already done.

The blonde woman named Tsunade, sighed and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Why do you have to keep getting into fights? You know that favouritism isn't allowed and if you keep getting into trouble, I'm going to HAVE to expel you…"

"Don't worry baa-chan," the blonde smiled happily, while pouring the water into the ramen cup. "I won't get into fights in school anymore, okay?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that this statement wouldn't last long since he was 'The Chav King' in Konoha High. But since she knew she couldn't do anything about it, she simply let out another sigh, and ruffled the blondes hair, making it more messy than it already was.

"Oh, and just to let you know brat, I'm leaving for a school board meeting tonight and I won't be back until next week." This statement nearly caused the blonde teen to drop the kettle as he turned wide eyes to Tsunade. She simply sat down at the dining table, with an indifferent look on her face, as she poured herself a small glass of sake.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" Naruto shouted, temporarily forgetting his ramen, which still had yet to have boiling water poured into it. The blonde woman looked up at the boy that she had taken in and come to know as her 'son' and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Guess I forgot…" she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. Naruto stared at her incredulously, but then, the look faded into one of sneakiness and evil plotting. Turning back to his rejected ramen cup, the blonde poured the boiling water into it, and leaned against the counter, waiting for it to be ready. All this while, he was thinking up plans…

_With the baa-chan out of the house, I can get all my friends round and I'll throw a party or something! _Naruto mentally smirked at this. _Or maybe I could get Sakura-chan over… Alone… _A perverted grin made itself known on Naruto's outside face as he thought of all the things that him and his crush Sakura could be doing.

"Oh, and don't even think about throwing a party, because I'm sending you to stay with a babysitter." Tsunade downed another glass of sake, and grinned outwardly as the blonde boy anime fell and a glare was shot her way.

"Nani?!" screamed the blonde boy, absolutely furious at the very idea of it all. Tsunade smirked at the teen, downing another glass of sake. The starts of a flush were now beginning to appear on her cheeks.

"I _said_, don't even think about throwing a party, because I'm sending you to stay with a babysitter." She stated again firmly, showing that she wasn't kidding. All the younger blonde could do at that very moment was just stand there and gape. _A babysitter?! The hell?! _But before he could ask any more questions, Tsunade waved her hand to dismiss the matter and proceeded to down her last cup of sake, and left the kitchen.

"A babysitter… Fuck it all…" Naruto sighed, running a hand through his soft blonde locks. He just stood there, and thought. The ramen cup lay forgotten on the side and when Tsunade returned into the kitchen with her luggage in tow, she frowned at the teen who still seemed to be in a trance of thought. _He shouldn't think too much… I could damage his one and only brain cell…_ The older blonde woman chuckled mentally at her own little joke.

-----

"… And don't worry brat! I'll call once a night to check up on how you're doing!" With one last wave, the bright yellow taxi drove off down the road, and left a very pissed off Naruto stood in front of a decent looking house, wishing over and over in his head that this wasn't happening to him.

_Oh well… Might as well go and meet the fucker. I never know, she might be really cool…_ With this new thought in mind, Naruto made his way down the small pathway, towards the door.

Knock, knock.

"I hope she has some ramen. I never actually got 'round to eating back at the house…" Naruto spoke to himself. After a few more seconds of waiting, the door flung open, and the blonde teen was taken by surprise as the other body pulled him in for a huge hug.

"Naruto-kun! You have grown so much since primary school! How have you been? Do you still like ramen? Are you doing well in class? Do you still see Sa-- Naruto?" The middle-aged brunette man pulled his head back, to see why the blonde teen wasn't answering. All that he was given as an answer was that the blonde's face was turning blue, and that he seemed to have a bit of trouble breathing.

Iruka realised that he currently had Naruto in a death hug, and immediately let the blonde go. As soon as the grip loosened Naruto pulled away quickly and started gulping down air like his life depended on it… Which it kind of did…

"Sorry about that" the brunette man smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Naruto, after finally calming down from the 'attack' finally noticed the taller brunette male stood at the door. Though the brunette was a bit older now, he still hadn't changed much from seven years ago. His hair had grown out a little longer, and his face was a little thinner than before, but the chocolate brown eyes still shone with enthusiasm and the faint scar running across his nose was still visible.

Naruto had to blink twice before he realised who it was. "Iruka-sensei!!" the blonde shouted happily, glomping his primary school teacher. The man had been like a father to him, seeing as he had also known Naruto's parents. "You're my babysitter?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. Iruka smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head again.

"Well… Yeah! C'mon, I'll take you out for ramen, and we can catch up. Just dump your stuff on the sofa while I go and get a jacket okay?" Iruka pointed towards a plush, white leather couch, while walking into one of the many doors down the hallway. Doing as his old sensei had told him, Naruto also took the time to carefully survey the surroundings of, what appeared to be, the living room. _Hmm… Not a bad place…_ Suddenly, a group of picture frames caught his eye as he made his way towards them.

"What…" The pictures frames contained many photos of different classes that Iruka had taught over the years. But the one that stood out the most, was the picture in the very centre of them all. It was so familiar to the blonde teen, as the traced his fingertips lightly over the mahogany wooden frame. The groups of friends in the centre of the photograph stood out the most. But in the centre of the group of friends, were two young boys. One with raven coloured hair, and obsidian black eyes. And the other was…

"Naruto? Ready to go?" the older brunette asked, slipping on some worn out trainers. The blond teen turned around and smiled, nodding in response and running towards the front door.

-----

**A/N:** Yeah… Sorry about the crappy chapter people and the long update. BUT! I've been working on a Naruto Doujinshi! My first ever one!! XD I'm so proud. I'll let you all know when I've got it finished if you want to read it. Also! I would've had this chapter up sooner, but for some reason, stupid wouldn't upload my document.


	4. Chapter 4: Visitor

**A/****N: **Okay. First off, I'd like to apologise to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter of this story to come out. I know what it's like to wait for updates and I just want to say thanks to everyone who has continued to read this. This chapter for some reason or other was a complete failure. It went through six different versions, before I settled on the final version you shall read in a moment. It's actually all six versions meshed together into one. So this chapter… Is the load of crap that I've been working on for five months… XP Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Visitor

"…And the teacher gave me detention! Just for putting a whoopee cushion on his chair!" Naruto's arms flailed out as he retold one of his earlier stories in high school. Iruka laughed little as the blonde attempted to eat and talk at the same time.

"You know, Naruto, maybe you should just eat first and _then_ tell me about high school life." Iruka suggested, having finished his first bowl of ramen. Naruto however had already finished his fifth bowl, and was still asking for more.

The blonde grinned at his old sensei, and proceeded to gulp down the rest of his dinner. When he had finished this one, he turned to his primary school teacher and grinned at him.

"So you've heard about my life, what happened to you after your best pupils left you?" the blonde joked. Iruka gave a small smile.

"Well after you all left for high school, I was assigned a younger group. Oh! Do you remember a boy named Konohamaru?" the older brunette asked as he motioned for a waiter to bring the bill.

The blonde chav's faced screwed up in concentration for a few seconds before his eyes widened and his mouth was upturned into a grin. "Sure! I was that little brat's 'buddy'(1) for a few years. Why? Was he in your class?"

"Yes actually, he was. And I think he learned a few things from you…" At this statement, Iruka sent a playful glare towards the blonde, while Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "And he decided he wanted to be a ninja for a year. Said something about 'I'm going to grow up to be like Naruto-niichan and become the greatest ninja ever!'. Something you perhaps told him when you were still in primary school?"

Naruto laughed out loud at this as his mind wandered back to the times when his dream was to become a ninja.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that kids were so impressionable when they're that age? Anyway, what happened then?" Naruto enquired. Iruka gave him a look that clearly said 'do you really want to know?' in which Naruto just sent a nod in reply, all the while grinning his face off.

Iruka sighed. "Well he got his two friends, Moegi and Udon so that they became a 'ninja team'… And they decided to assist the school in doing… 'missions'…."

"Okay stop! Stop right there. I kind of get the picture…" Naruto sweat dropped as he imagined the kind of havoc the threesome caused when they had left. It could have only been hell for the brown haired teacher. And the other teachers as well for that matter.

"So tell me. Why are you and Sasuke not speaking to each other anymore?" Iruka enquired, while sipping at his cup of coffee. At this Naruto tensed up slightly, and the brunette felt as though he had tread upon a delicate topic. He was about to wave off the subject when Naruto spoke.

"The dirty goth decided it would be a good idea to take his pain out on me just because his mum had died." the brown haired man had to suppress a shiver at the icy tone in Naruto's voice. It was almost as if the smiling blonde that was here a few moments ago had disappeared and was now replaced by this icy and clearly angry child. Iruka didn't say anything, in which Naruto took to as a sign to continue.

"The few year that we were in high school we were still the best of friends. He took care of me when I got picked on by the older kids. But during the second year, his mum died of cancer. Apparently his dad and Itachi knew about it but didn't tell him because they were afraid that he wouldn't be able to take it. And clearly they were right." the blonde's fists were clenched tightly together.

After getting over the initial shock of the personality change of Naruto, Iruka's mind finally processed the fact that Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, had passed away. Sadness suddenly took over him. Mikoto was one of the most respected women in the whole of Konoha. She was beautiful, she was kind, and she was possibly the most desirable women of her time. At the age of twenty three, she married her childhood friend Fugaku Uchiha, and the two started up their own small business. Two years later she gave birth to her first son, Itachi Uchiha, and another few years later, her second son Sasuke Uchiha.

In those few years, their small business had grown and grown, and now, it was one of the biggest company manufacturer's in the whole country. They owned different clothing ranges, catering brands and of course, their very own Uchiha brand.

The family were flourishing. Itachi was the top of his school, and was moved up so many years that he went to college at the age of fourteen. He then attended university at the age of seventeen, and currently at nineteen years old, he was helping his father with the Uchiha Corporation business.

Sasuke wasn't far behind. Although not a prodigy like his older brother, Sasuke still came top in everything. One thing he was known for was that he was more handsome than his brother. This lead to his forming of a fan group of girls, which followed him everywhere he went. They wouldn't admit it, but even the chav girls had a thing for him.

Even with the widely known fact that, yes, the Sasuke Uchiha….

Was gay.

"Afterwards we started to grow distant. I tried to cheer him up, take him out to places and invite him round to our place, but he kept refusing! Eventually, while we were walking home, I was talking to him 'bout something, when he turned 'round and punched me in the gut! Then he told me to shut the fuck up and leave him the hell alone!"

Naruto was now starting to shake in anger, and if one looked carefully enough, they could almost see his eyes turning into slits and colouring themselves red.

The bill for the dinner arrived. Iruka, not wanting to upset the blonde anymore, put down the money, and suggested that they went home.

Naruto, seemed to snap out of his daze, before grinning at his old sensei. And together, the two walked home. During the walk home, Naruto started to talk about how he and Kiba had ended up becoming the best of friends, and Iruka listened. But his mind was still thinking about what had happened between the raven and blonde.

_Such __a __sad __way __to __break __up __a __friendship. __Honestly __Sasuke... __do __you __know __how __much __you __really __hurt __Naruto?_

----- _The __Next __Day__ -----_

_Ding __dong_. The door to the Umino household rang throughout the empty hallways. When no movement occurred, the doorbell rang again, except this time, it was pushed many times in a row so that sounded like it was stuck on a broken record. A blonde head poked out of one of the bedroom doors, and a fisted hand came up to rub the sleep his sky blue eyes.

As the doorbell once again impatiently rung, Naruto opened his eyes wide, and put a glare on faster than you could say "seven o'clock in the morning". Sprinting down the stairs while almost knocking everything over in his path, Naruto finally reached the front door, fists clenched and ready to punch whichever stupid asshole was at the door.

As he flung open the door, while plunging his fist forward, a mess of raven hair caught his gaze, before his fist was caught in a pale hand, his arms twisted behind his back and he was pushed to the hallway floor, with a heavy weight atop his back. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Uchiha!?" spat Naruto, his face getting pressed into the cream carpet.

Sasuke smirked above his prey, one of his hands holding Naruto's fist to his back, and the other hand, randomly playing in the little chav's short cropped hair. "Aw, the little chav dumbass is trying to act all hard. Anyway, what the fuck do you think you're doing inside Iruka's house anyway?" Sasuke's triumphant smirk then turned into a dark glare. Naruto struggled beneath the goth boy and tried to get up.

However, Sasuke was having none of this. He picked Naruto up, only to throw him against the wall, and proceeded to grab the blondes neck. Naruto was about half a head shorter than Sasuke, so it wasn't hard for the raven to lift the blonde a few centimetres off of the floor.

"I'll ask you again you idiot of a human. What do you think you're doing in Iruka-sensei's home?" Naruto huffed, but his glare didn't waver as the two opposites started a silent glare war. That is until Iruka, who had been woken by the two boys' antics, came stumbling down the stairs in nothing but a t-shirt and some boxer shorts, that the two broke their gaze and looked sheepishly at their old sensei.

"Oh Sasuke! I forgot that you were coming over today. Let me just get dressed and you can meet me in the study. Naruto, be a good host and get Sasuke something to eat or to drink okay?" And with that said, the brunette ran up the stairs again and shut the door to his bedroom.

For a moment, the two teenagers were in silence. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was looking just as confused as he was, and Sasuke glared back. Giving Naruto one last good shove into the wall, Sasuke let go of his death grip on the neck of the blonde, which caused the shorter male to stumble a bit.

Naruto glared at the taller boy, but didn't let the fact that he had just been owned deter him from giving Sasuke a good shove as he made his way into the kitchen. Sasuke simply smirked and straightened out his black 'The Nightmare before Christmas' hoodie, before following the blonde in the direction of the kitchen.

-----

"So then asswipe. Going to tell me what the hell you're doing here?" Naruto practically spat the question at the goth raven. The blonde was currently stood at the counter top, pressing the button to put the kettle on boil and took out some coffee granules from the cupboard above.

"Why don't you tell me why _you're_here first dumbass. Seeing as you look so comfortable right now." The raven smirked, motioning towards the fact that the blonde boy was wearing nothing but his bright orange boxer shorts.

At this Naruto blushed, but still managed to glare in Sasuke's direction. "None of your damn fucking business!" the blonde huffed as he held the boiling kettle and poured the water into the cup. Unfortunately for Naruto, being the clumsy teen that he is, knocked over the cup with the coffee in it, which caused a spillage over his naked chest area.

"Aw knob head!" screamed the blonde. A string of curse words flew from his mouth as he jumped up and down on the spot to try and make the pain go away. Sasuke had immediately rushed over to the sink and had grabbed a dishcloth from the side. In the matter of a few seconds he had turned to cold tap on, ran the dishcloth under the running water, and pressed the dripping piece of cloth on Naruto chest.

At this contact, Naruto's body immediately froze up and a light blush dawned on his cheeks. "Jeez you stupid chav. If I didn't know better, I would've thought you'd have lost all those brain cells of yours through all that crack you've smoked…" the raven's words were meant to insult, but he had said it so softly, that Naruto's mind just waved it off.

The blonde was currently too busy staring at the raven haired goth, while said goth seemed to be concentrating on cooling the small burn on Naruto's chest.

"You're going to have to get some ice on it later. And that red isn't going to go away anytime soon." Sasuke took away the cloth, only to replace it with his cold fingers. The touch caused Naruto to shiver slightly. But surprisingly… it wasn't in disgust.

"Sasuke…"

It was only a whisper but Sasuke sure as hell heard it. He looked at Naruto's face, eyes slightly wide in amazement. _He __hasn't __said __my __name __in __three __years…_

The two simply stood there. One was staring down at the other in amazement, and the other looking up; a blush on his cheeks and a sort of dazed look in his eyes. The silence that hung in the kitchen was weird, but comfortable at the same time. And neither wanted to break it.

"Um… Am I interrupting something?" As if an electric current had passed between Naruto and Sasuke, the boys quickly broke any sort of contact and turned to see a grinning brunette standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Iruka laughed at the disturbed looks on the pairs faces, before they both turned to glare at each other. "Hey Naruto. I thought you said you and Sasuke didn't talk anymore?" Iruka enquired, moving over so that he could get a cup of tea.

"We don't! I hate that bastard with my whole fucking… Err… Fucking…. Aw fuck this I can't think of anything good to say!!" And with that, the blonde stormed out of the kitchen, with a face that rivalled the colour with that of a tomato.

Sasuke smirked at the blondes antics before turning to the older brunette. "So Iruka-sensei, how have you been?"

The brunette teacher smiled, and proceeded to talk about Naruto's current predicament.

-----

**A/****N:** 1) Sometimes in primary school, the little reception kids are assigned an older kid to look after them. I had one when I was five and I was told to be this girl's 'buddy' at the end of primary school.

Thanks for reading this people! I know it's much shorter than the other chapters and it took the longest to upload but I swear t you all now! I will write the chapters quicker and hopefully I will update more regularly too! Love you all!


End file.
